swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
SwordBurst 2 Wiki talk:Applications/Guild/Archive
'Ominous Mercenaries' A new but welcoming guild, the Ominous Mercenaries are a group of players both new and experienc ed alike. We've got raids and game nights for our members, as well as a trade channel and rankings to promote activity and a close-knit community. Our guild is constantly striving to grow and improve, and be the best it can be! Server Link: https://discord.gg/rGsAZzU IMemo1 (talk) 03:06, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :Hello IMemo1, your guild is accepted. the current description that you have will be used for display, unless you want to change it. If you want to change it, DM me. Ethicz 22:56, February 7, 2019 (UTC) 'Scarlet Lions' Scarlet Lions. A guild of both new and veteran players. From returning Swordburst Online players, to Swordburst 2 players, the guild's diversity is one to note. It has been around for one year, two months, and three days as of today. Every few weeks, one can expect a guild event in which announcements and updates, such as rank promotions, will be held in our guild's castle. Rank promotions are based on a member's activity and willingness to help out the lower levels in the guild, as well as progressing the growth of the guild. The discord includes many opportunities for lower level players to earn better gear so that hard work is not required to do so. From a donation channel, to a trade chat, players have many options to choose from when looking for items. The Scarlet Lions is a constantly growing guild, and members give it their all to ensure it is the best place that it can be for all members of the guild, no discrimination. ROBLOX group link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/3653924/Scarlet-Lions#!/about Server Link: https://discord.gg/64T7Xjz Monartic (talk) 01:04, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :Hello Monartic, your guild is accepted. The description you put for the guild will be used for display, unless you want to change it. If you want to change it, please DM me. Ethicz 16:34, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Crimson Militia My SB2 Guild is called Crimson Militia, we are a PK guild hoping to get new members to grow together and we have players ranged from 50 - 100 at the moment. At the moment I have 72 members. Our guild is swearing-free and kid-friendly, there is a severe punishment if this happens. Our guild does at the least 1 event every other day, we also do giveaways like Vel, legendary, rares, uncommon, and commons. Any big decisions we make we vote on it, I believe if you join a guild you should have a voice even if you are the lowest rank. I understand why I was denied the last time and I have taken careful procedures to fix the problem as fast as I understood. I hope you consider making me and my guild official. Discord: https://discord.gg/A8GF4Yc Roblox: https://www.roblox.com/groups/4725940/Crimson-Militia-SB2-Guild#!/about Guild Logo: XxJustSomePandaxX (talk) 20:04, February 10, 2019 (UTC)XxJustSomePandaxX :Hello XxJustSomePandaxX, your guild is accepted. You have already DMed me the description for display. Ethicz 21:27, February 10, 2019 (UTC) : : : : : : : : : : The GraveYard Keepers The GraveYard Keepers breaks off into multiple different sub factions, each with their own purpose and lively events. We have something for everyone. Traders, Dungeon lovers, and yes The sweet taste of victory in PvP events. We welcome players of all levels and skill ranges and are here to help you grow. Our Trader faction has a 0 tolerance scam policy, so you'll never get a raw trade or shifty deal. Our PvP faction won't hurt you unless you ask for it in a 1 on 1 duel or in one of our tournament events, so dont worry about a dagger in the back! and we dont leave any players behind in dungeons, no matter how dangerous it gets. We are here to help everyone and anyone and have fun doing it! Join today! AnimeObsessed11 (talk) 19:59, February 16, 2019 (UTC)AnimeObsessed11 Guild Discord: https://discord.gg/HFANq8z My personal DM: @AnimeObsessed11#2161 AnimeObsessed11 (talk) 17:39, February 16, 2019 (UTC)AnimeObsessed11 :Hello AnimeObsessed11, your guild is accepted. The description you used will be put up for display, unless you want to change it. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me. Ethicz 17:23, February 17, 2019 (UTC) TAC TAC, or The Axiom Church goes back to the roots of DDA Guilds. We only use level roles like how the previous, successful guilds did. We're also throwing in a modern addition to TAC by including a special squad called the Integrity Knights (Yes, like the new SAO season). TAC started as an experiment to update DDA but has shown enough potential to become a separate, self-sufficient guild. When TAC gets more HRs, Vice Commanders will get personal offices and TAC will have a "Survey" role so Wiki Members who need to check on the server can do so with ease. https://discord.gg/6xJU9Kt Mercixx (talk) 18:40, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :Hello Mercixx, your guild has been accepted. The invite and icon you put in the application will be used for the display, and you must provide a description of the guild, unless you want to use the description in the application.Ethicz 01:45, February 5, 2019 (UTC)13:04, January 28, 2019 (UTC) The Scarlet Lions SL, or Scarlet lions is a non-pk guild created on December 10th of 2017. Our way of ranking people is by levels and if they are a discord member. Theres also the requirement to join the ROBLOX group(Here's the ROBLOX group: https://www.roblox.com/groups/3653924/Scarlet-Lions#!/about) Even if we are non-pk guild when they attack us , we hit them back harder. Our goal is to strive and be the best non-pk guild on SB2. Currently, we are at 100 members but once we had 300 but due to a treason we lost about 270 members. Now, we are growing back again Anderson we will not leave our goal die. https://discord.gg/ZFePPnY[[User:ChampOfTime|ChampOfTime]] (talk) 00:04, January 28, 2019 :Hello ChampOfTime, the guild is denied due to swearing. Please review the criteria again and feel free to apply again after 5 days. Ethicz 01:45, February 5, 2019 (UTC) 21:22, January 28, 2019 (UTC) CWR | Chaos Warriors Remastered Chaos Warriors Remastered (CWR) is a guild based around improving upon the original Chaos Warriors (CW). After looking through the issues of CW, we decided to take steps forward to improve, and rise once again to the former glory of the original CW.https://discord.gg/V4GG2gQ SpelunkyGaming (talk) 12:40, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :Hello SpelunkyGaming, your guild has been accepted. The invite and icon you put in the application will be used for the display, and you must provide a description of the guild, unless you want to use the description in the application.Ethicz 01:45, February 5, 2019 (UTC) 13:04, January 28, 2019 (UTC) https://discord.gg/75geEnf My SB2 Guild is a PK guild with the hope to expand and help new players level up so one day they can join our or any other SB2 Guild as of posting this we have 70 members we do giveaways (Vel and SB2 Items) and training, raids, and just overall fun events. We use a system of switching out like the anime SAO. We have an event every other day (Voted on by our members). We vote on anything because I think that if people choose to join a guild they should get a say in what happens. We are a newly created guild friendly and we do not cuss. Cussing is one of out strictest rule. We also like to keep the drama in the Dm's. I hope that you consider making us official, thanks for reading ;) XxJustSomePandaxX (talk) 21:24, February 3, 2019 (UTC)XxJustSomePandaxX XxJustSomePandaxX (talk) 04:14, February 3, 2019 :Hello XxJustSomePandaxX, Your guild is denied due to advertisement to blackmarket/giveaway servers. Feel free to apply again after 5 days. Ethicz 01:58, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Blood Line Liberation https://discord.gg/bpTq8wB Bloodline Liberation is a guild based around the game Sword Burst 2 and we are a guild that does raids and trading. We like to help lower levels get higher in the game and our higher ranks when they can do so we are not a very avtive community but we are trying to be. We also have very organized roles ranks and channels thanks to yours truly. Thanks for reading my Application Lordofsoulll (talk) 04:05, February 5, 2019 (UTC)Lordofsoulll 10,01 4 February (UTC) :Hello Lordofsoulll, your guild is denied due to severe inactivity. Feel free to apply again in the next 5 days! Ethicz 02:39, February 7, 2019 (UTC) TAC TAC, or The Axis Coalition goes back to the roots of DDA Guilds. We only use level roles like how the previous, successful guilds did. We're also throwing in a modern addition to TAC by including a special squad called the Divine Templars (Yes, like the new SAO season). TAC started as an experiment to update DDA but has shown enough potential to become a separate, self-sufficient guild. When TAC gets more HRs, Vice Commanders will get personal offices and TAc will have a "Survey" role so Wiki Members who need to check on the server can do so with ease. https://discord.gg/6xJU9Kt Mercixx (talk) 22:33, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :Hello Mercixx, your guild has been accepted. However, you may not own 2 guilds in the verified guild program at once. Therefore, your application will be denied. If you want this guild to be accepted, your best option would be to revoke your other guild's membership in the program. Ethicz 23:21, January 17, 2019 (UTC) : : : : : : Guild Name: The Iron Legion About Us: The Iron Legion is a neutral guild based around the game SwordBurst 2. We aim to help lower levels and higher levels alike. We have 3 teams 2 of which have 2 ranks in the team and possibly a third if they apply when the rank isn't filled. We have 3 allies; FOG, Phoenix Fighters, and Crimson Bloods. We try to keep our SwordBurst knowledge peaked so we can help our members the best we can possibly do. We try to recruit daily and have an active community full of nice people. Discord Link: https://discord.gg/5JfaAnG Guild Logo: Izikeo12 (talk) 22:42, January 24, 2019 (UTC) : : : : :Hello Izikeo12, your guild has been accepted. The invite and icon you put in the application will be used for the display, and you must provide a description of the guild, unless you want to use the description in the application. Ethicz 20:31, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Guild Name : Demons Guild Details : We are a guild who grinds floors , helps each other level up , has a unique team system and much much more to offer. We have a very active team of staff and unique roles to suite the best players in our guild. we are planning to do events once the guild gets bigger , such as movie nights! Guild Discord : https://discord.gg/rG4kxKc Guild Logo: I appreciate your time at looking at my application , thank you that is all. ModernDemonYT (talk) 04:23, January 26, 2019 (UTC) :Hello ModernDemonYT, cursing is a violation of the conduct criteria, so I'm afraid that the guild will be denied. Feel free to apply again in the next 5 days. Ethicz 20:04, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Aincrad Liberation Force We are a friend Guild we, we do not PK any members randomly but if someone attacks us we will defend ourselves. At the moment we are a very small Guild but I trust that we can get bigger. We try to help out low level members by giving the person items that suit their level or trying to help them beat the boss, and get on to the next floor. We hope you will join us and help us grow. *'Anyone is welcome to join the Guild.' * Frequent Raids on each floor. * Active Daily. Owner’s Discord : Traber#9643 Guild Discord Server : https://discord.gg/q7QAYws Roblox Group Link : https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=4580465 SinfulTitan (talk) 02:30, December 16, 2018 (UTC) :Hello SinfulTitan, your guild has been accepted. The invite and icon you put in the application will be used for the display, and you must provide a description of the guild, unless you want to use the description in the application. Ethicz (talk) 12:35, January 7, 2019 (UTC) FOG || SBO2 FOG is an established guild which is very much team-orientated. We're happy to take on and help players of all levels and are proud of the friendly community we've build. FOG has daily activities to keep members busy including (but not limited to) boss raids, item farming, player leveling, and PvP. We're currently developing our community further by creating new teams that members can strive to join or even run. ' ' Guild Discord: 'https://discord.gg/KdGtdWM '''Additional Notes: '''We have read the criteria and agree to it, if there is anything out of place we will be happy to make the necessary changes. HoshijiroRBLX (talk) 01:35, December 17, 2018 (UTC) :Hello HoshijiroRBLX, your guild has been accepted. The invite and icon you put in the application will be used for the display, and you must provide a description of the guild, unless you want to use the description in the application. Blupo (talk | ) 20:39, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Divine Dragons Alliance https://discord.gg/uHATXpx ''We have 90% of our guild members above level 60! We have frequent floor raids to boost activity! We have a variety of ranks and squads to let people go after what they think they're good at and so they can someday command that category. We are very active both on Sb2 and on Discord. We have our own map to practice formations, raise activity, do tryouts, and to just hang out! Our leaders are always happy to help and have special roles to let you in offices so you can talk more. If you're unhappy with anything, put some advice in our suggestions and it'll be under consideration! We have challenges and a question of the day to make sure you never get bored. Minimum level is 50. We also have an SB2 Staff role so you guys can stay and check up on us whenever you want. We've been following all the rules since our creation and have become one of the biggest advertising guilds on the sb2 wiki disc that haven't been banned. Mercixx (talk) 01:36, August 6, 2018 (UTC)DDA Commander + Founder: Mercixx : Hello Mercixx, : : Your application was accepted and your guild has passed the review process. : Before your guild can be accepted, you must agree to the Terms adn Conditions written out in Project:Applications/Guild#Terms and Conditions. Please respond to this message as to whether you either accept or decline to accept the terms. Blupo (talk | ) 17:28, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :: I have received your message accepting the Terms and Conditions. At this time, we need some information before posting your guild on the wiki and Wiki Discord. :: :: We need: ::* An link to an icon of your guild ::* The name of your guild that you want to be displayed ::* Any links to your guild that you want posted ::* A description of your guild that you want to be displayed :: :: Blupo (talk | ) 17:49, August 7, 2018 (UTC) =Crescent'''= ---- https://discord.gg/89seYn2 Crescent is a bit of an older neutral guild that has been around since late-Early Access, filled with veterans and new players alike. We don't hesitate to give a hand to others, or protect them from the world of Swordburst. We are a decently active guild with currently at 212 members strong (as of August 5th, 2018). We are active in our Roblox group, but the Discord is where our main activity is. We also occasionally plan game nights, movie nights, floor raids, giveaways, as well as tournaments to earn items like Vel, Items, and/or Rank-Ups. Our HRs are always ready to help if need be, and always taking direct messages from members to answer questions. There are no requirements to join Crescent, any player of SBO2 is allowed to join! Crescent has always followed the rules of the game and has never tried to go against them. We have also never gone against any advertising rules in any Discord and haven't forced anyone to join in-game. Join forces with us to enhance your gameplay, make new friends, and most importantly, have fun! Glaciynical (talk) 02:37, August 6, 2018 (UTC)Glaciynical + Help of other Crescent HRs. : Hello EpicReborn778, : : Your application has been accepted, however your guild has failed the review process for hosting recruitment events with Robux as rewards. As such, we cannot accept your guild into the program. Blupo (talk | ) 17:28, August 7, 2018 (UTC) The Lost Sins Guild application *Greetings, we are The Lost Sins. This guild was specifically created for SB2 purposes. At first we were often known by some as a small but powerful guild with elite players who have much skill in PvP. Now are open to many others who wish to join. In our direct means of PvP; this defines that we are a guild who generally hunt players, like exploiters/hackers. At times, we may host giveaways/tournaments locally for ourselves from time to time. You may recieve prizes within the Sb2 game and extra rankings throughout your participation, activity and skill in the discord. We sometimes also engage objectives in Sb2 in many squads and parties. However despite our sluggishness to attempt to recruit more members, We are still currently aiming to get 200. If you suppose, that you have a liking or talent for PvP in Sb2. I assure you, this group shall be in favour of your hands as you join. We wish to welcome all who are open for intrest and others. Other infomation: (Listed as of 28/10/2018) - Member count: 136 - Most and many players of this guild are maxed level - Guild creation date: 15/6/2018 - Squad count: 22 - Discord bots that allow more fun such as bots that play music. A Few more says: - As a SB2 wiki moderator, I wish to take it upon myself and save the hinderance of other staff members to review and check if the guild continues to abide the agreed critera in future execpt its first inspection. - Previously our history of this guild used to be involoved with out of currency trading, to follow the wiki standards. As of 27/10/2018. ALL comments in our #trading chatroom have now been purged and removed. A rule for the discord as been set to forbid anymore releveance to such. The same has been applied for Swearing and discrimnation. - Finally, we as a guild agree to the Terms and conditions of this subject, the requirements and Conduct Critera. Our reguards lie here. Link: (Fuse the following): https://discord.gg/aZTp8Kt Yours sincerely: NightcoreRayRay (talk) 02:24, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :Hello User:NightcoreRayRay, : :We have reviewed our application and guild and unfortunately it does not meet the requirements to be accepted. Our investigation found multiple instances of swearing even though a rule has been applied prohibiting it, which is not allowed under the Conduct Criteria. : :You may re-apply once your guild meets the criteria. Blupo (talk | ) 12:17, October 30, 2018 (UTC) ---- Evo Confederation - We have many different people, who all love to play video games! - We play games like SB2 and other games too! - We help defeat bosses - We help low level players level up and grind to floor 9! - (We also can boost people to floor 9) - We know ways to gain a lot of xp fast and can help those who want to level up! - And much much more! Just join to find out what else we do! - We also have floor maps for anyone who needs help getting to a boss! http://bit.ly/evoclan Invite Link: https://discord.gg/Fyu7pM9 - Solo HD (ItsSolo04) SoloHD (talk) 20:16, August 7, 2018 (UTC) : Hello SoloHD, : : We have reviewed your guild and have decided to deny your application due to the condition of the community and the presence of disallowed types of trading as reported by investigators. You may apply again after improvements have been made, but at this time we cannot accept your guild. Blupo (talk | ) 17:21, August 11, 2018 (UTC) ---- Chaos Warriors Official Guild Request Hello, We Are The Chaos Warriors. We Are Currently An Intermediate Guild Looking To Connect To More People. If You Would Like To Join Us, That Would Be Great! We Do Raids As Often As We Can, And We Try To Bring The Most Active Players. We Have Many Teams That You Can Join Depending On Your Skill Level, And Play Style. I Hope You Enjoy Your Stay With The Chaos Warriors. Link -> https://discord.gg/Mcc6gRd --SpelunkyGaming (talk) 06:30, September 20, 2018 (UTC) :Hello SpelunkyGaming, : :We have reviewed your application and your guild has been accepted to join the Verified Guilds. You will receive a message soon regarding more details on your guild. Blupo (talk | ) 01:57, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Shinigami Guild We are a feared PK guild but anyone is welcome. The guild does weekly crusades (run around killing everything on a floor) and we also have trade. The staffs are usually active everyday. *Over 30+ Level 85 members. *Anyone is welcome. *Frequent crusades on any floors. *Active daily. *We help our members on floors. Owner's Discord: Newt#9716 Guild Discord: https://discord.gg/bX6Cm5P Roblox Group Link: https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=4507875 Newt the Swift (talk) 01:46, November 1, 2018 (UTC) : :Hello Newt the Swift, : :We have reviewed your application and your guild, and we must deny your guild for the following reasons: :* Multiple instances of swearing, which is not allowed. :* Non-SB2 currency trading, which is not allowed. : :Both of these are violations of the Conduct Criteria, and there we cannot accept your guild. Once your resolve these problems, you may re-apply. You should also review the Conduct Criteria to know what kind of conduct we don't allow. Blupo (talk | ) 12:15, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Shinigami Guild reapplication We are a feared PK guild but anyone is welcome. The guild does weekly crusades (run around killing everything on a floor) and we also have trade. The staffs are usually active everyday. *Over 30+ Level 85 members. *Anyone is welcome. *Frequent crusades on any floors. *Active daily. *We help our members on floors. 200px Owner's Discord: Newt#9716 Guild Discord: https://discord.gg/bX6Cm5P Roblox Group Link: https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=4507875 Newt the Swift (talk) 22:40, November 1, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, : :The problems mentioned in your previous application have not been resolved (i.e. swearing), therefore we will not be accepting your guild at this time. : :If you want to re-apply, you must wait at least 5 days from today. Blupo (talk | ) 10:29, November 13, 2018 (UTC)